


Of Possession and Beauty

by Skilverlight



Series: Of Stars and Midnight [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wonders how Kise has put up with his possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Possession and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to Of Stars and Midnight.

_Thank you, Aominecchi. I'm not sure I like you like that, but… but I wouldn't mind trying._

* * *

Aomine briefly wonders how on earth Kise has managed to put up with him for the past several months. He's aware of how possessive he's been and, believe it or not, how he's been pretty much a jerk to _everyone_ but Kise. He also knows Kise doesn't like it, knows she hates the way he absolutely _has_ to know where she's at and who she's talking to. Hell, he's even snapped at Momoi a few times, taken Kise away from their girl-bonding time to spend time with _him_ and he knows Momoi resents him for it ( _"You've been a jerk ever since Ki-chan agreed to give you a chance!"_ ), but beyond a sigh Kise hasn't said a word.

He's followed her to work and waited for her outside the building to walk her home, the latter she doesn't seem to mind as much though, as sometimes her sessions go until almost midnight. He remembers being frustrated one day when he'd stopped in a convenience store and a magazine with Kise on the cover sat on one of the shelves, a group of boys surrounding it to ogle her and the other models within. He'd called her up while she was at work demanding she quit her job, which he realizes was a ridiculously selfish request but he didn't want other guys staring at her.

Kise's answer had been indignant at first, abruptly closing the phone just as if she had closed the door on his face, and didn't answer any texts or calls for the entire following weekend. However the following Monday she'd kissed him on the cheek and after school, had laced her fingers within his and took him with her to work. She hadn't let him release their hands when they arrived; instead she'd simply glanced at him with a smile before pulling Aomine inside with her. Aomine had been kind of embarrassed when several women walked up to him, gushing over how handsome he was, over how they _finally_ got to meet the much talked about boyfriend of their adorable Kise.

The women had ushered him to a chair, offered him a drink, and told him to wait there and that Kise would be out on the set once she was ready. He'd impatiently waited; five, ten, fifteen, and on the cusp of the twentieth minute she'd walked out of the dressing room in designer clothing, hair done up in curls, and make-up that was meant to enhance her beauty—and while she's beautiful, he thinks she's so much more gorgeous without all the make-up caked on her face, but he knows that modeling is demanding and she must look perfect. She waves with a large smile on her lips before she's ushered to the set and her demeanor changes and she's all serious, coquettish poses and sexy smiles and he can't help but overhear one of the women from before muttering just how perfectly she's following the instructions; it's entirely different than usual.

It's when she's done, changed, and he's walking her home that she leans up to give him a shy, fleeting kiss on the lips before pulling away. _"It's because Aomine-cchi was there,"_ she finally murmurs, soft and low and he understands that she was posing, was smiling, for him.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he apologizes. He doesn't want her to quit anymore, not when it's her livelihood and something she enjoys and she's doing it not just for herself anymore, but for _him_. The smile she flashes steals his breath and he knows she understood the apology for what it was, knows he understood why she took him to work with her, knows she's happy he approves and doesn't want her to stop. He supposed he can put up with other guys staring at Kise's pictures, because really, he has the real thing and she's so much better to look at than a photo.

Kise smiles more when he begins to mellow out, doesn't say a word about her work—has accompanied her not only to work but inside to watch more than a few times—and lets her and Momoi have their girl time; Aomine doesn't really like to hear about clothes and jewelry and hair and Momoi does, but when Kise starts talking about things like that he listens regardless. He doesn't badger her as much about whom she talks to and who she's with because it's generally a gaggle of girls, Momoi, or someone he actually knows, on occasion however he asks just so she knows he cares. Kise doesn't seem to mind this change either, answering happily and giving Aomine one of her marvelous smiles. He stops snapping at everyone and just let's everything be because the more he does, the more she smiles and the more she spends time with him of her own free will and even kisses—still shyly because she hadn't even thought of dating him several months ago—and hugs him.

He's slowly realizing that Kise does indeed return his feelings and he loves her all the more. Especially when one night they're walking home and she stops and he stops to see why. Kise leans up, wraps her arms around him and kisses him, soft and long and full of warmth. When she pulls away Kise smiles and softly whispers, _"I like you, Aomine-cchi,"_ and he feels himself fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
